Los que pelean se aman
by moonyspat
Summary: Sé que este dicho que siempre usan nuestros padres o hermanos para molestarnos cuando peleamos constantemente con 'un chico que odiamos' suena muy repetido, pero una pareja sufrió la experiencia y te podrán confirmar que es cierto. Historia de un capítulo


**Nota de la autora: No se que necesidad hay en poner esto, pero bueno. Solo quiero que sepan que los personajes y lugares nombrados en este fic solo son de la muy inteligente, exitosa y (por los momentos) odiada (por mi) JK Rowling. Ahora que lo dije...**

**Hola a todos los que lean este fic!xD! Seguro algunos aquí me conocen porque escribo el fic de "Lily y James. Un año lleno de cambios" jeje. Bueno, pero no lleva al caso.**

**Bueno, este one-shot se me ocurrió por, digamos, esos sueños locos con uno que uno piensa cuando está despierto y no escucha lo que la gente que está alrededor dice xD, Bueno, estoy tan cansada de pensar esto SIEMPRE que decidí escribir este mismo sueño pero, esta vez, con dos personajes que me encantan! Lily y James! Así que espero que les guste! Aquí va:**

Todo comenzó en una hermosa tarde de febrero. Los últimos brotes de hojas empezaron a aparecer; los pájaros cantaban sin cesar; las sirenas nadaban, ejercitándose en el agua; el calamar gigante tomaba el sol en la orilla del lago. Todo estaba calmado.

Bueno... no tan calmado.

"¿¿¿¡¡COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?" Irrumpió con un sonoro grito Lily Evans en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

"¡¡De haber visto que entraste primero en la puerta no hubiese hecho caer el balde!" Exclamó James Potter enfadado.

"¡¡Balde lleno de gusanos! ¡¡Esencias picantes! ¡¡Agua verde y viscosa! ¡¡y Restos de comida PODRIDA!" Exclamó la joven muchacha mientras le golpeaba simultáneamente el pecho con su dedo índice "¿¿¿SABES LO QUE ME COSTÓ QUITAR LA MITAD DE TODO ESO DE MI CABELLO?" Preguntó la chica señalando ante los ojos del chico de lentes su cabello pelirrojo ahora sucio, con tonos verdes y resto de basura.

"¡Evans! ¡No es el fin del mundo!" Exclamó el chico aguantando con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en carcajadas.

"¡¡No lo es para ti! ¡¡Pero sí para mí!" Exclamó la chica de diecisiete hecha una total furia "¡¡Y para el colmo me castigaron! ¡¡Y NO HICE NADA!"

"¡¡¿¿Tirarme libros y perseguirme en medio de la clase te parece que es nada Evans! ¡Por favor!" Exclamó el muchacho de cabello azabache con ironía.

"¡¡¿Te das cuenta de que esto hará bajar parte de mis calificaciones idiota!"Chilló la chica mientras sus ojos verdes centelleaban de todo el enojo que sentía.

"¡¡Tu y tus calificaciones! ¡¡Yo tengo el peso de que algún día me expulsarán de aquí!" Gritó el chico lleno de rabia.

"¡¡Y ojalá que lo hagan pronto! ¡¡No me gustaría ser tan presumida, engendra, buscapleitos y patán como tu!"

"¡¡Pues a mi no me gustaría ser tan chillón, arma líos y tonto como tu!"

"¡¡IDIOTA!"

"¡¡CHILLONA!"

"¡¡ARROGANTE!"

"¡¡BIBLIOTECA AMBULANTE!"

"¡¡PAYASO ESTÚPIDO!"

"¡¡CONSENTIDA DEL ESTUDIO!"

"¡¡¡Arrrrrrgh! ¡¡¡NO TE SOPORTO!" Gritó Lily.

"¡¡¡Adivina qué! ¡¡¡YO TAMPOCO!" Gritó James.

"¡¡¡No sé como pudiste quedar en el mismo curso que en el mío!"

"¡¡¡No sé como pudiste quedar en la misma casa que en la mía!"

"¡¡¡No sé como pude ser tan amable contigo cuando te conocí!"

"¡¡Admítelo Evans! ¡¡TU SIEMPRE ME HAS ODIADO!" Gritó el chico rojo de rabia.

"¡CLARO QUE NO!"

"¡CLARO QUE SI!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¡QUE SI!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¡QUE SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SIEMPRE ME HAS ODIADO!"

"¡NO SIEMPRE! ¡NO ES SIEMPRE LO QUE SIENTO HACIA TI!"

"¡¿AH NO!"

"¡NO!"

"¿¡ENTONCES QUE SIENTES?" Exclamó el chico apresando a la chica entre sus brazos mientras la sacudía "¡¿QUÉ SIENTES HACIA MI!"

"¡AMOR! ¡PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE SEAS UN EGOCÉNTRICO Y UN IDIOTA TU ME GUSTAS!" Soltó la chica sin darse cuenta mientras se separaba simultáneamente del chico.

James, al instante, se quedó perplejo. ¡¿Había escuchado bien! ¡¿Había escuchado las mismas palabras que había soñado que saldrían de su boca dirigida a él! ¡Esto es una locura!

Y al parecer... Lily se había dado cuenta también de lo que había dicho.

"Oh dios mio... no debí haber dicho eso" balbuceó Lily mientras se cubría las mejillas con las manos "No debí haberlo hecho..."

"Lily... ¿tu...?"

"Calla" pidió la chica mientras se volteaba. "Solo... haz como si nunca lo hubieses escuchado"

"Pero Lily..."

"No digas nada. Solo déjame en paz" dijo la chica y... podía ser la imaginación del joven pero... ¿su voz se tambaleaba?

"Lily... ¿estás llorando?"

"No... claro que no" dijo la chica aún volteada y dándole la espalda a James... pero su voz le delataba mucho.

"Lily... voltéate"

"No"

"¡Voltéate!" Exclamó mientras agarraba el brazo de la muchacha y la acercaba hacia el de un tirón, haciendo que diese la cara y le mirara.

Lo que vio le dejó estupefacto. Sus ojos. Los ojos de los que él se había enamorado estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas; mejillas que antes lucían pálidas ahora estaban rojas. El chico que antes le estaba insultando ahora estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho... y de también él haberle hecho llorar.

"Lily..." murmuró mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y a la vez le limpiaba una lágrima, pero la chica alejó la mano de él con un manotazo.

"No me toques. Déjame en paz" dijo mientras, ahora, se alejaba.

"¡Lily!" Exclamó, pero la chica no volteó "¡Lily! ¡Y-Yo...! ¡Y-Yo te...!

'Genial Potter' ironizó en su mente 'la chica de tu vida se aleja y te quedas allí parado como un idiota. ¡¡¿No vas a decir nada!'

Cuando Lily estaba ya casi lejos de él, James gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡LILIAN EVANS! ¡YO TE AMO!"

Ante esto; Lily paró en seco... ¿Había escuchado bien?

"¡TE AMO Y NO TE DEJARÉ DE AMAR NUNCA!"

Si... si había escuchado bien.

Lentamente, la chica se volteó confundida y vio que James se acercaba a ella. Al estar los dos cerca, ella preguntó:

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que te amo y esta vez no es una broma pesada. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi y jamás te dejaré de amar. Dirás que es una locura pero..." agarró las muñecas de Lily, haciendo estremecer a la chica "Tu eres, para mí, diferente de las demás. Eres hermosa, inteligente y graciosa (NA/ Aunque en este fic no se muestre tanto xD); y por eso te quiero tanto. Siempre he soñado en decirte esto algún día, pero no he tenido el valor. Esta vez no te dejaré ir ni me quedaré con la palabra en la boca. No esta vez... y te lo diré de una maldita vez(NA/ Ok... esto está empezando a ser cursi xD) Lily... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Ante esta pregunta, Lily quedó impactada por unos largos segundos. ¡Aún no podía creerlo! Por su parte, James aún esperaba la contestación de la chica... y horribles cosas empezaron a formularse en su cabeza:

'¿Y si lo que me dijo que yo le gustaba era tan solo una broma para devolverme lo anterior y esas lágrimas son de mentira? ¿Y si en verdad esas maravillosas palabras que salieron de su boca las formuló mi mente y nunca lo dijo? ¡Por Merlín! ¡QUE ME TRAGUE LA TIERRA!'

El chico cerró los ojos, esperando el rechazo de la chica. Un rechazo... que nunca parecía llegar.

De repente, el chico sintió algo tocar con su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio unos impactantes ojos verde esmeraldas y una mano que le acariciaba la mejilla. La chica ahora estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si quiero ser tu novia"

Ante esto... James fue ahora el estupefacto. ¡¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado!

"Y escuchaste bien" dijo la chica algo divertida por la reacción del muchacho.

En el momento, James esbozó una gran sonrisa y acercó poco a poco su rostro al de Lily... al igual que ella se acercaba poco a poco... y juntos, rompieron la distancia que les separaba con un largo y dulce beso, donde sellaban su amor por siempre y para siempre y donde daban claro que se amaban como nadie.

Después de unos segundos, los dos tuvieron que separarse al escuchar unos... ¿aplausos?

Miraron alrededor y se sonrojaron escandalosamente al ver que miles de alumnos aplaudían. Al parecer habían estado tan enfrascados en su pelea que no se habían dado cuenta de que todo el mundo que estaba en los terrenos les estaba mirando. Algunos aplaudían alegrándose por la pareja y otros lloraban de tristeza.

"Vaya. ¿Ahora que dirán tus fans?" se burló la pelirroja.

"¿Qué interesa?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa mientras atraía de la cintura a su novia para darle un apasionado beso.

Entre la multitud, dos chicos hablaban sin quitar ojo de la escena.

"¡Por fin! Me preguntaba cuando era que iban a dejar de pelear para que se enteraran" dijo Sirius Black riendo.

"Pues ya ves Sirius" opinaba Remus Lupin con una gran sonrisa "Los que pelean se aman"

FIN

**Pues aquí está mi primer one-shot! Jejeje. Creo que el final quedó un poquito cursi, pero algo es algo. Jejeje. Bueno; pues muchas gracias por leer y por favor, manden sus bien preciados reviews diciendome si les gustó, no gustó o si esto merece la categoría de "porquería" o "comida para gato" xD. Bueno, solo den su opinión. Besos!**


End file.
